wanting something you can't have
by ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: Sam knows he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't let Lucifer in, but oh does he love the sweet pleasure filled pain it gives him, the satisfaction of doing something he shouldn't. - A blowjob fic. It is also Lucifer as a hallucination.


**A/N:** I don't own these characters nor do I get anything from it. It is totally made up for my own sick fantasy, hopefully you'll enjoy too ~

_All faults in this fic is totally made by me, since I haven't consulted a beta reader. Sorry!_

* * *

Sam knows he shouldn't be happy about it, that he shouldn't give in to the sweet lies coming from that one fallen angel.

Sam knows all of this, yet he can't help to call for Lucifer, silently beg for him to come and swipe him away.

He has long since stopped to use the slowly healing scar in his hand to get rid of Lucifer, it just didn't feel… Right. "Progress", Dean had said with a goofy smile and a brotherly hug. _Progress_, Sam thinks as he touches his hand, sighing softly to himself, the familiar feeling of _need_, of _want_, coursing through him. With just one, easy, call he can have Lucifer here, smug as ever, as he comes up with new ways to make Sam double over with pain, with pleasure. Sam know he shouldn't like it, shouldn't submit to Lucifer and his lies, but he does.

Sam does everything Lucifer asks of him and more.

"Sammy-" Lucifer. His voice is low, almost growling as he pats Sam's head. It is cold blue eyes staring down at him when Sam looks up, and he knows that he shouldn't enjoy it, the way he is pushed down on his knees, giving himself up to Lucifer and submitting himself so easily.

The fallen angel growls softly, hand pushing down on Sam's head and Sam – so used to this, wanting this so much himself – knows exactly what to do. He opens the torn jeans, his hand slowly working its way into Lucifer's pants. A soft groan from Lucifer makes Sam's movement bolder, makes Sam feel all hot and bothered, ready to spread his legs at any point, his throat constricts and his own dick rises within its confinement.

A blush creeps on Sam's face as he leans in towards Lucifer's crotch, he wants this. Wants to be taken brutally, wants to be owned. He pushes his nose against Lucifer's dick, rubs his nose along the line of it and breaths in the musky scent. It is a heated, pleasure filled noise leaving Sam as he closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Lucifer's crotch. He wants to be owned so badly.

A low snicker followed with a hand threading through his hair is all he needs to know, and a pink tongue licks at the exposed skin which is Lucifer's abdomen, slowly making his way towards the trapped erection.

Sam pulls Lucifer's dick free, it happily smacks him in the face and Sam can't help to rub the pre-come all over his cheek, breathing heavily, the need to be a good pet making him act like a cheap whore.

Lucifer, standing tall and dominating above him, groans approvingly and fists the dark brown curls, yanking Sam's hair with rough fingers, bruising his scalp. It's just what Sam needs and he opens up, taking the dick in his mouth. He sighs with relief, finally feeling at peace as he is filled, groaning happily when Lucifer thrusts his hips slowly, fucking Sam's mouth with determination and force. He likes being filled like this, he shouldn't, but he likes it, loves it even.

"Sam-" and Lucifer yanks his hair hard, thrusting his hips forward brutally, his dick throbbing in Sam's mouth as it slides all the way in. It makes Sam gag and eyes tear up – he loves it. Loves the way Lucifer manhandles him, treat him like a whore, yet never telling him so.

Sam sits on his knees, just like the desperate whore he feels like, he lets Lucifer fuck his mouth as he pleases and he keens when Lucifer shoves in particularly hard, come painting Sam's throat white. Sam swallows, licks the softening dick clean and kisses it before Lucifer pulls back, tucks himself away and vanishes, leaving Sam to relieve himself. Progress, echoes through his head, but all Sam can think of is Lucifer.

Sam palm himself through his jeans before fingertips pushes down on the scar in his hand. _Maybe next time, Lucifer will fuck him._


End file.
